xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yan
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Yan *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 21 years old *Birthday: December 23 *Occupation: Heir to the Fung Family *Height: 1.81 m *Weight: 73 kg *Blood type: B *Interests: Eating and fighting *Hobbies: All sports *Strong in sports: All *Most valued things: His mother, the family mission *Likes: Kazuya Mishima, G Corporation *Dislikes: His father losing his temper. The current Fung Family's head direct grandson and second successor to the throne, Yan was the second person who managed to survive the "Awakening" successfully. His mother died when he was a little boy, which somewhat brought out his father’s wrath upon him. Although he was born into a wealthy family, he was born in the midst of a succession dispute with his sister and his older brother. Unlike them, Yan developed a great sense of Justice. When the Xuan Dou tournament was organized, Yan had no intentions to participate until he received a mysterious letter: "you do not know who you are, but you'll discover when you win the tournament"; the message included an old photo of his mother and other unknown men. Intrigued by the picture, Yan decided to participate to uncover the truth behind his origins. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' EVA Hybrid *'Energy:' Fire *'Fighting style:' Yan Feng Flow (Ancient Martial Arts) *'Membership:' Fung Family Yan has the power to create fire coming from his knuckles and feet. His power is short to medium range, and he cannot shoot it as a projectile. He also has gained the power of moving at great speeds. Yan was the second Hybrid to Awaken. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Yan Chui (雁垂): → A' Yan performs a single downwards punch on front of him. It can work as an overhead move that doesn't cause knockdown. If done cancelling a close strong attack, it won't work as an overhead, but will instantly hit and will be able to be cancelled into any special move. Specials *'Torch Fire (爝火): ↓ ↘ → A / C / A + C └─Yan Hua (炎华): → A └─Yan Yau (焱悠): → A └─Chi Wind • Changed (炽风•改): → B' Yan attacks with his fist engulfed in fire. C version makes Yan to charge his punch and then perform a hook at the opponent's stomach, followed by a fiery explosion. The move lags a little, and works as an overhead that doesn't cause knockdown. With A version, Yan waves his hand forward and uppwards in a circular motion, raising a flame stream on front of him. Can be followed-up with different options. Pressing → A next to A version of Torch fire makes Yan to raise his arm and perform a second flaming punch attack. It launches the opponent upwards, and can be used as an anti-air with perfect accuracy. Before the actual launch takes place, you can follow-up with ender attacks. Inputting → A again will make Yan to charge an even more powerful punch and strike with it the opponent in a juggle, knocking it away. Comes out a little slow, so no recommended to follow-up with this against a blocking enemy. Performing → B after Yan Hau will make Yan to quickly disappear with a flame of fire and teleport forward. Yan will appear just behind the launched enemy, so you can follow-up with any other attack or special move to juggle at your wish. EX version of Torch Fire (A + C, requires one power stock) performs automatically a quick version of C Torch Fire, followed-up by Yan Yan Yau and EX Burning Sweep. However, it is quicker, safer and deals more damage than regular versions. *'Yan Dragon Roar (炎龙吼): → ↓ ↘ A / C / A + C' Yan jumps with his arm engulfed in flames. Works finely as an anti-air option. The A version has shorter range and height, it deals 2 hits; the C version reaches more length and height, and deals 3 hits; the EX version (A + C, requires one power stock) has extreme range and height, deals much more damage and scores a total of 6 hits. *'Quenching Inflammation (淬炎): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Yan rises his punch with a powerful strike engulfed in flames, launching his opponent upwards. A version doesn't have range and it launches the opponent lower, but has less recovery time. C version moves a little forward and launches the opponent higher, but has more recovery time. Can work as an anti-air if done with perfect accuracy, and it will juggle the opponent at higher height. *'Quenching Inflammation • Changed (淬炎•改): (Requires one power stock) ↓ ↙ ← A + C' Yan performs an extra-powerful Quenching Inflammation, launching the opponent as high as it disappear from the screen, and allowing easy follow-up juggles. Doesn't have a range, but deals more damage and has less recovery time. *'Chi Wind (炽风): ↓ ↘ → B / D / B + D' Yan passes his hand through his hair in a seeming taunt. If the opponent hits Yan with a standing or jumping attack, he will teleport and appear right behind its back, allowing Yan to quickly cancel or follow-up with any other attack. If Yan is not hit instantly by an opponent, animation will prolongue, causing Yan to be left exposed. EX version (B + D, requires one power stock) teleports instantly, with no reversal implied. Easy to cancel and very little recovery time. *'Burning Sweep (灼掠): ↓ ↙ ← B / D / B + D' Yan rushes forward with his arm ready to attack. If you hit kick again at any moment of the move, Yan will release a fiery blaze from his hand. If you don't, Yan will keep running, exposed to any attack. This move works fine as an anti-air attack. B version is slower and runs shorter. EX version (B + D) releases the fire blaze from the very beginning, with constant attack value; deals more damage and has less recovery time, but runs less distance. Against a jumping opponent, it can juggle several times, for a total of 8 hits. Supers *'Vulcan Broken (祝融破): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↘ → A / C' Yan puts his hands together and releases fire energy, creating an explosion in front of him. The move's a little tricky as it may not hurt an opponent right in front of you. Yan is hit when doing the move, however, it will still come out and hit. With A version, you can hold the button to delay the explosion. MAX version has longer range and deals more damage. The range of this attack is almost full-screen (3/4 screen, aprox.) and it will create three bigger consecutive explosions. Normally, if the first one hits, the second and third will hit the opponent too, unless the move is performed too close to the edge of the screen. With A version, you can hold the button to delay the explosion. *'Bi Fang Fury (毕方怒): (Air) ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Yan performs a Vulcan Broken on air, with more or less the same properties as the regular version. It will also make Yan bounce back in air. You can cancel any version of Yan Dragon Roar into this super, while you and your opponent are together in air next to each other. MAX version has longer range and deals more damage. When done in air, it will create a first explosion on front of him, following two other lesser explosions that slowly begin appearing in a diagonal and downwards angle. If the first explosion hits the opponent, the second and third ones will too, unless the move is performed too close to the edge of the screen. *'Chi City Hongye (池城红叶): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Yan rushes forward in a full-ranged charge. If it hits the opponent, Yan will start an automatic string of attacks. Regular version ends with Yan knocking away the opponent with a Yan Yau punch. If the move is blocked, none of the animation will perform. MAX version has more priority and deals more damage; after the first hits, the screen will turn black and Yan's attacks will accelerate hitting the opponent several times. It ends in a zoom with Yan performing a powerful EX Burning Sweep onto the opponent. Hidden Esoteric *'Fung Awakening (觉醒红枫): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Yan will turn round and fill his fists with fire as the screen turns black. He will then attack with a fire punch, creating a huge energy pillar and an explosion. He will pose in the end. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Yan_1.jpg Yan 60.jpg 1036040h7y740skbhgf95f.jpg 1355746584_575118602_26270_EId_1954_2_Value_local.jpg 391d956921d15870c7322440c4e08077.jpg JX2lD.jpg =External links= ---- *Yan's official profile page Category:Characters Category:EVA Hybrids Category:Fung Family